


I wouldn't want it any other way.

by YXL



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Chaelisa - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXL/pseuds/YXL
Summary: Ultimately, I just want her to be happy.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Comments: 11
Kudos: 36





	I wouldn't want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot! Fair warning, this one is sad, my friend said so. This is for the Chaelisa fans out there!
> 
> If you want to change the mood of the ending, you can change the last line to, "Sana all." Kidding.

"Lisa."

Knocking on the door wakes Lisa up. The rampant pounding on her head made her immediately regret drinking 'til dropping the night before. She turns to look at the door, nausea currently flooding her whole senses with the swift movement.

"Lisa," the voice from the other side of the door tried once again, "Lisa, are you awake?"

Lisa manages to reply with a grumble, the pounding on her head intensifying with every movement.

Satisfied with Lisa's reply, the person called out to her once again, "Lisa, I'm coming in." 

As soon as the door opened, Lisa hid in the covers, avoiding the light coming from the doorway and the person entering the room. It was Jisoo.

"What's gotten into you?" Jisoo goes to Lisa's side. "Show me your face, let me take a look."

"Unnie--*" Lisa tries to argue but was cut short with Jisoo's serious tone.

"Lisa." 

Lisa knows full too well that when Jisoo is serious, there was no way she is going to win this argument. She had no strength to even argue with the older girl. She slowly removed her blanket. She tried averting her eyes because she didn't want to see Jisoo's concerned face when she finds out that she tried to drink herself to death last night. She didn't want Jisoo to see how swollen her eyes are from crying her heart out for all the things she didn't do, regrets that piled up every single day until she have reached her limit and eventually combusted. She didn't want anyone to know, she didn't want Rosé to know. She couldn't let Rosé know. 

She shouldn't, not now. Not anymore.

_Not anymore._

Lisa was brought back to her senses when she felt Jisoo enveloping her arms around the younger girl. Lisa didn't realize that tears were already falling from her eyes. 

"Oh, Lisa.." Sadness laced Jisoo's voice as she tries to comfort Lisa who was now crying over her shoulder. She couldn't bear to see the once lively girl like this. She knew full too well what was happening but there was nothing that could be done. She knew full too well how deeply Lisa have fallen for her bestfriend. She became a witness on how the two have grown together and how they have always been together. She became a witness to when things started to change, how Lisa's stares lingered whenever she looks at Rosé, the couple rings, the moments. All of their shared moments together. 

And she have also witnessed how the spark on Lisa's eyes died out when Rosé introduced her lover, how Lisa's smiles started to disappear when they stopped doing things together. How Lisa's heart shattered to a million pieces when Rosé one day told them the news that she said yes when her lover finally proposed to her. Jisoo wanted to blame Rosé for what was happening with Lisa but she couldn't, because Lisa wouldn't let her. Lisa would want Jisoo to be happy for her Rosé, even if what is happening is ultimately destroying her. 

"Unnie?" The crack on Lisa's voice broke Jisoo's heart as Lisa looks at her.

"Hmmm?"

"I just want her to be happy."

"I know, baby girl. I know."

\---

"You know that I shouldn't be here," Lisa joked. She was extremely relieved that the tired bags under her eyes were hidden expertly by her makeup artist. She wouldn't want her Chaeyoung to be worried.

Rosé turns to Lisa with her eyebrows creased, "Why would I want that, Lisa-yah?" 

"Because it's taboo!" Lisa shouts back.

"Lisa-yah! That goes only for couples!" Rosé laughs, hitting Lisa.

"What?! The rules have changed already? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Lisa turned to look at Rosé who was smiling at her, "What?"

"Lisa, you're so pretty." 

And Rosé have managed to melt Lisa's heart once again. Lisa tried her best to contain the tears that were trying to spill out from her tear ducts. She hated the feeling of crying but she wanted so badly to cry in front of her Chaeyoung. She wanted so badly to scream at her to not marry someone else. She wanted it so badly to be with her. Her Rosé.

"Marry me then," Lisa said. 

Rosé gives her a sad smile.

Lisa smiled, she got her answer.

"Miss Park? I have to get you ready. " The make-up artist enters the room. It was Lisa's cue to leave. 

She steps back as the make-up artist walks towards Rosé. As she was about to leave the room, she looks back at Rosé. Looking back at her is her bestfriend, her Rosé. She will do anything for her Rosé.

"Park Chaeyoung!" Lisa shouted, smile on her face.

"Yah, Lalisa!" Rosé shouted back, Lisa's smile widens.

"Are you happy?"

In front of her, smiles the woman she deeply loves. She would do everything for this woman.

"Yes, Lisa." 

Even if it meant letting the love of her life go.

"Then, I wouldn't want it any other way."

**Author's Note:**

> Would you like this to be multi-chaptered? Let me know guys, if this is already enough as it is. Or do you want me to bend it a little bit . Hahahha .  
> First time writing for this ship. :) Let me know your comments. They are highly appreciated.


End file.
